


Family Ties

by Ultra



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: A humorous moment in a marriage proposal.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eschscholzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/gifts).



> eschscholzia - I'm not sure if this is at all what you wanted when you wrote the request but I hope it makes you smile :)

“Can it be wise, Colonel? Given our family connections, are we not making matters worse?”

There was a light in Kitty’s eyes that proved she teased him.

Colonel Fitzwilliam couldn’t mind at all.

“It is true, my cousin and your sister made us cousins-in-law, but this is a mere trifle. My aunt would have me marry Cousin Anne, a much crueller fate than this.”

He smiled wickedly.

“In that case, sir,” she sighed, “I suppose I must marry you, if only to be the lesser of two evils.”

Theirs was to be a very happy, if not silly, marriage indeed.


End file.
